Cliff Burton
thumb|300px|Cliff Burton – in Action thumb|right|300 px Cliff Burton (10.02.1962 – † 27.09.1986) war der legendäre erste richtige Bassist von Metallica. James, Lars und Dave zogen 1982 zu ihm in die Bay Area, kurz bevor sie 1983 ihr Debütalbum veröffentlichten. Er starb tragisch auf einer Tour in Schweden nach dem dritten Album, im Schlaf, bei einem Autounfall. Cliff wird heute noch massiv respektiert, die beiden nachfolgenden Bassisten standen immer auch in seinem Schatten. Spuren von Cliff Burton Clifford Lee Burton starb 10 Jahre vor Einführung des frühen Internets, alles was sich findet ist daher extra digitalisiertes Material von Fans: Damit man sich daran erinnert und es neu zusammenträgt, das können wir hier jetzt tun. 1988 wurde aus zusammengesammeltem Bildmaterial das 90-minütige Video Cliff 'Em All zusammengestellt. *'Cliff 'Em All' – (1:30 h) - das Vermächtnis von Cliff Burton. Hier sind ein paar Spuren: *'Cliff in Our Mind' – aktive Erinnerungsseite vom Schwedischen Metallica-Fanclub. *'Fotos von Cliff' – eine Foto-Show *Cliff's Last Show - nur als Audio ? *Interview – (3:26 min) - nach 2 min leider nur ein paar Sätze. Kurze Biographie Cliff Burton wurde am 10. Februar 1962 in Castro Valley, Kalifornien, geboren. Seine Eltern Jan (Mutter) und Ray Burton gelten lässigerweise als Hippies, lange Haare und Antikommerz waren also schon früh angesagt. Er hatte einen älteren Bruder Scott und eine ältere Schwester Connie. Er hat in San Francisco korrekt mit 18 die Highschool abgeschlossen. Dazu lernte er Klavier und ab 1976 Bass, als Scott verstorben war. Er übte viel. 1980 oder 1982 ? wurde er Bassist bei der Heavy Metal-Band Trauma aus San Francisco. Sie konnten einen Track auf dem Metal Masscre II-Sampler veröffentlichen: Such a Shame. *Such a Shame - (min) 1981 gründete er am Chabot College in Hayward mit "Big" Jim Martin (später Faith No More !) an der Gitarre die Band Agents of Misfortune. Von da brachte er bereits das legendäre Anesthesia (Pulling Teeth) mit. Es existiert eine Video-Aufnahme. *Agents of Misfortune - (12:22 min) - Interview + live *Agents of Misfortune - (12:22 min) - live in der Turnhalle 1982 waren James und Lars auf einem Trauma-Konzert im Whisky a Go Go in Los Angeles, nachdem ihr Bassist Ron McGovney aussteigen wollte. Im ... stieg er also bei Metallica ein, James, Lars und Dave sollten aber von Los Angeles, der Hauptstadt des Glam Rock nach San Francisco in die Bay Area umziehen. Dort gab es eine aktive Underground-Metal-Szene, zu der Zeit die aktivste der Welt. Dave wurde aus der Band gekickt, Kirk kam dazu. Sie wohnten in El Cerrito. Das Demo No Life 'til Leather gab es schon, Cliff war ab dem Megaforce-Demo dabei. Am 26. Juli 1983 kam das legendäre Debütalbum Kill 'Em All, wo Cliff bereits ein wenig mitkomponiert hat. thumb|250px|Cliff trinkt was 1984 kam Ride the Lightning ... 1986 kam Master of Puppets ... Es folgte die Damage Inc.-Tour. Sein letzter Auftritt war am 26. September 1986 in Stockholm, Schweden. Am 27. September 1986 kam der Tourbus auf einer Landstraße ins Schleudern und kippte um. Cliff wurde aus seiner Koje durch ein Fenster geschleudert und unter dem umkippenden Bus begraben. Wow. Der Fahrer war evtl. angetrunken. Die Metalszene weltweit war erschüttert. Auf der ...And Justice for All von 1988 befindet sich das Stück To Live Is to Die, dessen Text aus einem kurzem Gedicht von Cliff besteht und das viele Riffs von ihm enthält. Sein Nachfolger wurde bereits im Oktober 1986 Jason Newsted von Flotsam und Jetsam. Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Metallicamp.de' – (deutsch) - Fanseite *Metallica Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Metworld.co.uk – (englisch) - Fanseite Kategorie:Mitglied